Nico Robin
Nico Robin taktiež známa ako Démon (z) Ohary je a pirát a archeologička Slamákov. Pôvodne bola predstavená ako Vice-prezidentka z Baroque Works a sekundárny protivník z Alabasta arcu,známa pod menom Miss All Sunday. Je siedmy člen posádky a rovnako ako Nami a Usopp, tak aj ona na čas posádku opustila. Robin bola prvým členom posádky, ktorý bol najprv ich nepriateľom. Jej snom je násjť všetky Poneglyphy a odhaliť tak pravdu o Prázdnom storočí. Jej súčasná odmena je 130 miliónov beli. Robin zjedla diablovo ovocie druhu paramecia - Hana Hana no Mi. Vzhľad Pred timeskipom Robin je štíhla, vysoká žena s atletickým telom, čiernými vlasmi po ramená a modrými očami. Má dlhé nohy, ktoré jej tvarujú boky a pás a taktiež aj prispievajú k jej výške 188 cm. Pre mnohých mužov je Robin krásna a atraktívna žena. Rovnako ako Nami tak aj ona rada nosí odhaľujúce oblečenie, ktoré je tmavej farby alebo z kože. Často nosí aj topánky s podpätkom a vôbec jej to nevadí v jej rýchlosti. Nosila náramok na ramene s písmenom N, čo naznačuje meno jej rodiny. Mala aj jeden s iniciálmi BW (Baroque Works), ale už ho nenosí. Taktiež často nosila kovbojský klobúk. Behom Alabasta arcu nosila biely dlhý kabát, ktorý ladila aj s bielym kovbojským klobúkom a biele topánky. Ku koncu arcu, kedy začala cestovať so Slamákmi, mala na sebe jednoduché nohavice a levanduľovú košeľu. Behom Whiskey Peak arcu mala na sebe fialové tričko so sukňou, ktoré doplnila fialovým kovbojským klobúkom. Tu môžeme vidieť jej náramok s písmenom N. Počas Jaya arcu nosila svoj fialový klobúk, tentokrát ho zladila s fialovými dlhými nohavicami a bundou. Behom Skypiea arcu, spolu s Nami zmenila svoje oblečenie do niečoho, čo sa hodilo na Angel Beach. Mala na sebe žté tielko a fialové nohavice siahajúce po lýtka (kvôli tomu, aby sa nezmočila keď sa prechádzala po pláži), fialové baleríny, biely klobúk a jednoduchý opasok. Na ľavej ruke má opasok s písmenom N. Potom ako so Slamákmi šla putovať po Skypiei vzala si fialové topánky s vysokým podpätkom. Neskôr keď posádka preskúmala ruiny na Upper Yard, Robin si nasadila svoj biely klobúk, ktorý mala celý čas. Počas Long Ring Long Lans arcu mala na sebe fialovú bundu, pod ktorou mala blúzku s akvamarínovým lemom, tmavo modré nohavice a farebne zladené topánky. Potom čo bola zmrazená Kuzanom (Admirálom Aokijim), a následne rozmrazená nosila viac lažérne oblečenie aby sa zahriala. Obliekla si čiernu mikinu po pás s tmavo šedou kapocňou, čierne legíny, ktoré siahali až do polovice stehien a biele papuče. Behom Water 7 a Enies Lobby arcov nosila kožené šaty s dlhým rukávom pod ktorými mala bodkované ďalšie šaty, a vysoké čižmy s podpätkom. V Post-Enies Lobby arcu mala na sebe ružové tričko s krátkymi rukávmi s nápisom "Galley-La" a tmavomodré nohavice a biele topánky s vysokým podpätkom. Neskôr vymenila tričko za fialový zapnutý sveter s čiernymi topánkami s podpätkom. Počas Thriller Bark arcu nosila fialové šaty s dlhými rukávmi, pančuchy zdvihnuté podväzkami po polovicu stehna s čipkou a vysoké čierne čižmy s dvoma radmi gombíkov na prednej strane a s vysokým podpätkom. Počas Súostrovia Sabaody arcu nosila čierny (v anime fialový) outfit skladajúci sa z kovbojského klobúka, trička bez rukávov a s žltým golierom s čiernymi krúžkami s nohavicami siahajúce po lýtka. Taktiež má zlatú retiazku okolo pása a opasok s krúžkami. Potom ako boli Slamáci rozdelení, Kuma ju poslal na ostrov Tequila Wolf v South Blue. Zo začiatku keď sa schovávala, nosila svoj outfit zo Saobody. Potom ako bola odhalená mala na sebe svetlo modrú väzeňskú kombinézu, ktorý bol ponechaný tak, aby odhaľoval jej bujné poprsie. Po čase strávenom na ostrove sa Robinina pleť trošku zosvetlila (asi kvôli počasiu na ostrove). Po timeskipu Po dvoch rokoch si Robin nechala narásť vlasy, ktoré si češe dozadu.. Nosí aj slnečné okuliare, ktoré odhaľujú jej čelo a uší. Narozdiel od ostatných Slamákov, Robin nevyrástla. Po návrate na Sabaody a niekde koncom Rybáckeho ostrova arcu nosila Robin fialovú bundu so zipsom a bez rukávov, ktorá jej odhaľovala brucho s veľkým výstrihom (tvar výstrihu sa podobá tomu, ktorý má aj Boa Hancock). Na ľavej strane je vytlačená biela ruža. Dlhú ružovú sukňu s kvetinami na boku, červené topánky s podpätkom, slnečné okuliare a ružový ruksak. Okuliare má na čele, no bolo vidieť ako si ich nasadila behom boja s New Fishman Pirates v Gyoncorde Plaza. Po Rybáckom ostrove arcu Robin si obliekla zelené šaty s dlhým rukávom s výstrihom. Pri prieskume na Punk Hazard počas Punk Hazard arcu, ktorý vykonala s niektorými Slamákmi, si neskôr Robin vyzlieka šaty kvôli teplu a ukazuje kvietinkované tielko a čierne kraťasy; neskôr si šaty omotá okolo pásu. Nosí aj vysoké topánky a s týmto oblečením nosí aj slnečné okuliare, ktoré má na čele. Na chladnej strane PH nosí dlhý ružový kabát a čierne rukavice, ktoré vzala od jednej ženy Kentaurej hliadky Hnedofúzovych pirátov. Počas Dressrosa arcu nosila krátke tmavomodré šaty s ramienkami, čierne čižmy, biely klobúk v tvare zvona, okuliare a svoj ruksak. Vlasy si zopla do copa. Klobúk nosila tak, aby čo najviac zamaskovala svoju tvár a okuliare aby sa vyhla nepriateľom a členom CP0. Taktiež jednu chvíľu nosila oblečenie jedného z pešiakov Donquixote pirátov, ktorý sa skladal z roláka z dlhým rukávom, tmavé maskovacie nohavice, topánky, rukavice a neobyčajný klobúk s rohami (niektorí pešiaci nosili jednoduchú pokrývku hlavy). Po Dressrosa arcu nosila svetlé tielko s nápisom "Corrida" spolu s tmavými šortkami (ružové tielko a fialové šortky v anime). Behom Zou arcu nosí ružový rolák s krátkym rukávom, (tmavšie) ružové šortky, krémové topánky s podpätkom a okuliare. Má pri sebe aj ružový ruksak. Osobnosť Aj napriek jej minulosti na ostrove učencov je Robin archeologička a historička, ktorá hľadá pohodlie a voľnosť, aby mohla študovať históriu a tajomstvá Zeme. Robin je prevažne pokojná a tichá, málokedy vybuchne a takmer nedáva na javo svoje emócie. Dokonca sa zdá pokojná aj keď jej priatelia rozprávajú zlovestne. ,,Má dospelé kúzlo", ako o nej sám povedal Sanji. Všetci ju vidia ako matku, čo prejavuje tým, ako sa stará o Choppera a Momonosukeho. Aj tak má Robin druhú stránku, ktorá ukazuje jej hrubosť, dokonca morbidnosť, čo môže byť spôsobené jej traumatom z detstva. Často s pokojom ako prvá špekuluje a najhoršom scénari alebo o tom, s akým hrozným osudom sa bude musieť posádka pobiť, pričom naráža do strašných detailov. Jej druhou tvár podporujú niektoré fakty: * Keď sa Robin pripojila k posádke, Usopp sa jej opýtal, aká je jej špecialita. Robin odpovedala: „''Zabíjanie''“. * Keď Luffy, Zoro a Sanji preskúmavali loď, ktorá spadla z neba a také sa stala jedlom pre obriu korytnačku, Robin okamžite poznamená, že by ich mohla korytnačka zjesť. * Keď sa Nami opýtala, azda bol Zoro zjedený nebeským žralokom, Robin hneď odpovedá, že by boli červené mraky. * Keď sa posádka vracajú na Skypii k Going Merry, ale nemôžu násjť Choppera, Robin poznamená, že by mohol byť „roztrhaný na kusy“. * Keď je Chopper unesený Foxym, Nami sa ho pýta, azda je zberateľom vzácnych domácich zvierat. Robin si povzdychne: „''Dúfam, že nie zberateľ vzácnych kožušín''“. * Robinin návrh na meno Thousand Sunny bol „Stvorenie z temnoty“. * Keď je posádka na Thriller Barku pod útokom Cerbera, Robin poznamená: „''Roztomilé''“. * Pri hľadaní Nami, Usoppa a Choppera na Thriller Barku Robin poznamená, že by nebolo počuť ani keby je niekto škrtil. * Keď posádka uvidí Duvalovu tvár, ako sa podobá Sanjimu, Robin vtipkuje, že by bolo zaujímavé, keby obaja umreli v rovnaký deň. * Robin špekulovala, či by bola voda červená, keby Noah narazil do Rybáckeho ostrova. Narozdiel od Nami, Robin rieši všetky veci v pokoji, ale nikdy jej nevadí, keď sa jej priatelia zrania vlastnou vinou. Robin pred timeskipom rozprávala, iba ak išlo o niečo zaujímavé alebo ak to bolo potrebné. Zdá sa, že incident na Ohare mal veľký vliv na Robin, keď bola ešte dieťa. Avšak, zdá sa, že sa pomaly začína zotavovať, keď je stále v kontakte s posádkou, ktorá ju zachránila v Enies Lobby. Po timeskipu sa ukazuje jej voľnejšia a hravejšia povaha, čo naznačuje aj občasné chichotanie. Navzdory svojmu vyzralému vzhľadu a pokojnému vystupovaniu má Robin niekedy detskú predstavivosť. Predstavuje si bizarné, hlúpe alebo roztomilé obrázky, ale jen zriedka tieto myšlienky vysloví a spíše udržuje „Poker Face“. Príkladom môže byť stretnutí s Kumom, ktorý sa zmienil o tom, že je užívateľom Nikyu Nikyu no Mi ovocie. Usopp podľa názvu usúdil, že sa jedná o „ukľudňujúcu“ schopnosť, pričom si Robin predstavila tri roztomilé mačičky a ich packy, zatiaľ čo mala vážny výraz na tvári. Medzi ďalšie dôvody jej mlčania patrí zmysel pre slušnosť a osobnú hrdosť. Pri mnohých príležitostiach kategoricky odmieta svoje zapojenie do akéhokoľvek chovania, ktoré by mohlo byť považované za trápne. Príkladom môže byť odmietnutie podieľať sa na Frankyho taktike behom boja s Oarsom. Ako dôvod uviedla, že je jej to nepríjemné ako ľudské bytosti. Pre Robin je typické, že nemá žiadny strach v kritických situáciách. Obvykle si udržuje pozitívnu náladu a veselé vystupovanie. Zdá sa, že jej strach prichádza na radu vo veľmi málo prípadoch, ktoré zahrňujú extrémne nebezpečnú hrozbu priamo na jej osobu, podobne ako tomu bolo v Enies Lobby, s Crocodilom alebo pri stretnutí s Aokijim a Kizarom. Na rozdiel od Nami sa Robin málokedy naštve na niekoho z posádky, či už dovádzajú alebo vystavujú posádku nebezpečenstvu, ona sa len chichoce. Príkladom mohol byť Luffyho hovor s Big Mom, kde sa posádka takmer zbláznila, že si Luffy začína s Yonko, zatiaľ čo Robin sa len usmievala. * Robin: ''Veci, ktoré ste tam zničili, boli neoceniteľné artefakty. Poklad, ktorého význam je neoceniteľný... História sa vždy môže zopakovať ale ľudia sa do histórie vrátiť nemôžu... vy to nechápete, že?'' * Yama: ''Ja... ja to chápem... Už to... neurobím... Odpusť'' * Robin: ''Nie!'' * Robin trestá Yamu za zničenie ruín na Skypii. Robin nikdy nepochopí jednaniu ľudí, ktorí považujú históriu za bezpredmetnú. Pre ňu nie je nič horšieho, než ničiť objekty historického významu. Kráča svetom a rieši veci pokojným spôsobom, ničenie histórie je však niečo, čo ju dokáže nahnevať. Študuje svet pre jeho históriu a má záujem o staroveké zbrane, po ktorých pátrali taktiež Crocodile a Spandam. Robin by mohla byť však jediný človek, kto je schopný tieto zbrane prebudiť, pretože dokáže čítať Poneglyphy. Behom bitiek je Robin celkom uvoľnená a aj potenciálne nebezpečenstvo rieši s neotriasateľným pokojom. To je však v kontrastu s jej štýlom boja, bez váhania dokáže lámať krky alebo chrbtice nepriateľov. Zároveň neprejavuje žiadne zľutovania, ako predviedla v súboji proti Yamovi. Navzdory schopnosti vyrovnávať sa s bizarnými vecami, bola Robin šokovaná povahou trpaslíkov, ktorí ľahko dôverovali ľuďom. Robin patrila k ľuďom, ktorí na sebe nedávajú poznať žiadne známky emócií, po timeskipu sa však zmenila a občas sa aj začervená. Schopnosti Na Robin boa vypísaná odmena už od detstva vo výške 79 miliónov beli. Robin zjedla ovocie Hana Hana no Mi, kvôli čomu sa pre Svetovú vládu stala ešte väčšou hrozbou. Údajne zničila 6 bojových lodí, ktoré priplávali na Buster Call, čo bolo klamstvo. Toto klamstvo bolo vydané, pretože iba ona dokázala utiecť z Ohary a mohla tak čítať Poneglyphy a tým pádom aj získať informácie o Prázdnom storočí, čo je prísne zakázané. V skutočnosti lode zničil mariňácky Vice-admirál Jaguar D. Saul, ktorý pomohol Robin utiecť. Robin sa nebojí použiť násilie ako riešenie problémov alebo pre ochranu. Často nepriateľom láme väz alebo chrbticu, aj keď žiadajú o milosť. Má taktiež vo zvyku ostatných špehovať (poslúchať rozhovory, čítať reč tela alebo výrazy tváre). K tomu jej napomáha taktiež schopnosť diablovho ovocia. Keď sa pridala k Slamákom, netajila sa tým, že bývala nájomným vrahom. Robin má aj zručnosti s ovládaním Mini Merry II, pretože bolo vidieť, že loď dokáže riadiť (pomocou DF), aj keď sedí na zadnom sedadle. Majster úniku Väčšinu času bola Robin na úteku. Už od 8 rokov sa učila spôsoby prežitia, sebazáchovy a známa tým, že bola schopná vyhnúť sa aj takpovediac nevyhnuteľným situáciám. Aj Aokiji poznamenal, že keby chcela, tak by CP9 z utiekla, Robin však nechcela rozpútať Buster Call proti svojim priateľom a vzdala sa. Znalosti a archeologické vedomosti Robin je skúsená archeologička s obrovskými znalosťami v oblasti histórie a kultúry. Zdá sa, že je jediná žijúca osoba, ktorá dokáže čítať Poneglyphy, ktoré obsahujú informácie o dávnej histórii. Ako už bolo povedané, to bol dôvod jej vysokej odmeny, aj keď bola ešte tak mladá. Bolo potvrdené, že väčšinu znalostí nabrala prostredníctvom výskumu v knižnici na ostrove Ohara od svojich kolegov a akademikov. Ďalšie vedomosti čerpá z kníh, ktoré rada číta. Mimo histórie má do značnej miery aj znalosti o dôležitých postavách vo svete One Piece (Shanks, Moria, ľudia vo Svetovej Vláde, CP0). Fyzické chopnosti Okrem schopností diablovho ovocia nemá Robin žiadne ďalšie nadľudské schopnosti, ale bolo preukázané, že je na tom fyzicky podobne ako nadpriemerný športovec. Jej fyzická kondícia je v skutočnosti vyššia, než sa môže zdať. Dokáže používať schopnosti DF veľmi dlho, bez toho aby to na nej bolo vidieť. Behom súboja je schopná aj po obdržaniu niekoľkých rán efektívne manévrovať alebo vykonať odvetné údery. Je taktiež veľmi aktívna, aj keď udržuje schopnosti DF aktívne (ruky v kríž). Jej schopnosti sú vhodné pre veľký počet nepriateľov, avšak nie sú tak nebezpečné ako schopnosti z „Monster Tria“. Môže ale nastať situácia, kedy sú ostatní členovia posádky bezradní, ale Robin si dokáže poradiť. Takáto situácia nastala behom Thriller Bark arcu v boji proti Moriovi, kedy jediná Robin dokázala Moriovi uškodiť, keď bol v Oarsovi. Ďalším prípadom môže byť manévrovanie s loďou, keď plávali na Rybácký ostrov. Aj keď v týchto prípadoch uplatnila schopnosti diablovho ovocia, stále musí svoje končatiny ovládať fyzickou silou. Ďalšou pozoruhodnou vlastnosťou Robin je, že sa dokáže rýchlo spamätať a je schopná boje. Keď Moria ukradol jej tieň, netrvalo dlho a získala ho späť (obyčajným ľuďom to trvalo aj dni). Ďalším dôkazom môže byť fakt, že sa ako prvá vzbudila, keď ju, Zora, Wipera a Gan Falla zasiahol Enel svojou schopnosťou. Naposledy predviedla svoju aktivitu a výdrž na Dressrose, kde dokázala vysoko vybehnúť na ďalší level alebo chytiť Hakubu, ktorý sa pohyboval veľmi vysokou rýchlosťou. Diablovo ovocie Robin zjedla diablovo ovocie Hana Hana no Mi už v detstve, pretože bolo vidieť, ako používa svoje schopnosti v ôsmich rokoch. V tomto veku už bola dosť zručná, aby dokázala špehovať ostatných. Robin môže nechať vykvetnúť svoje ruky (alebo inú časť tela) na akomkoľvek povrchu, ktorý vidí. Najčastejšie necháva vykvetnúť svoje ruky na svojom súperi a potom mu zlomí väz. K špehovaniu používa uši alebo oči.Kategória:Piráti Kategória:Uživatelia Diablovho ovocia Kategória:Revolucionári